A Few Good Men
A Few Good Men is the fifteenth episode of the First Season and the series. Summary thumb|300px|right|A Few Good Men Promo Trailer MOTHERS, BACHELORS AND BLOOD — and are surprised by the sudden reappearance of Matt’s mother Kelly (guest star Melinda Clarke). and Elena are worried about ’s new attitude. Damon is asked by Sheriff Forbes to take part in a fund-raising bachelor auction. discovers shocking secrets from his own past. With help from and Stefan Elena is determined to find out everything she can about her birth mother but the truth may be more than she can handle. Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matthew Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Malese Jow as Anna * Kelly Hu as Pearl * Sterling Sulieman as Harper Guest Cast * Mia Kirshner as Isobel Flemming * Jeni Perillo as Bethanne * Amanda Detmer as Trudie Peterson * Melinda Clarke as Kelly Donovan Co-Starring * Mike Kalinowski as Hiker * Maia Osman as Wasted Girl * Dax Griffin as Bachelor * Michael Showers as Mystery Man Soundtrack Trivia * Antagonist: Isobel * Isobel's cellphone number is shown : 919-399-2507. :Deaths: :* Hiker - killed by Harper. :* Trudie Peterson - killed by unknown man. :* Unknown man - killed by himself (compelled to do so by Isobel). :* Alaric Saltzman - killed by Damon Salvatore, but resurrected by his ring. Production Notes * This episode had 3.33 million viewers in USA. * Jeremy does not appear in this episode. **This is the first episode of the series to not feature Jeremy. It's the only episode of season one without him, thus, after the main three, his character appeared in the most episodes during a single season. * Tyler and Bonnie do not appear in this episode. * This episode features the most mothers of the main characters: Elena, Caroline, Tyler and Matt's moms all featured. * This is the first appearance of Alaric Saltzman as a series regular. * Kayla Ewell makes a cameo in this episode as Vicki. A photo of her, Zach Roerig and Melinda Clarke, which was most likely taken just for this episode, can be seen on the fridge, when Matt gets ice for Kelly. Cultural References *''A Few Good Men, a play by Aaron Sorkin,was first produced on Broadway by David Brown in 1989. Sorkin adapted his work into a screenplay for a 1992 film directed by Rob Reiner, produced by Brown and starring Tom Cruise, Jack Nicholson and Demi Moore. *Duke University, a private university located in Durham, North Carolina. *Fox Mulder, a protagonist from ''The X-Files (a paranormal TV show that aired from 1993–2002) who believed in extraterrestrial life. *''The Real Housewives of...'' Quotes :Harper: Do you know what day it is? Hiker: It's Saturday. Harper: And what year? Hiker:..It's 2010. ---- : : Listen, there's something else. Mr. Saltzman... Rick... His wife was from around here and her name was also Isobel. : Wait... "was," as in. : She died. ---- : : No...buzzkill Bob...Greetings. : Can we talk? : Yeah. : Without the tridelts? ---- :Kelly Donovan: (Matt's with Caroline on couch) Oh god, not on my couch. : Mom..Hey. ---- : : When was the last time you saw her? Trudie Peterson: About 17 years ago, when she left to go have you. We kept in touch for a while, but you know people drift apart. ---- : : So, where have you been? Kelly Donovan: Here and there, never one place too long..you know Pete. : No actually, I don't because you've never brought him around. ---- : : I asked Damon without saying too much. He doesn't remember. : Ask him again. : Damon is not stable right now. : You know he murdered my wife, or at the very least made a meal out of her. When has he been stable? ---- :Sheriff Forbes: Oh, come on help me out. Carol Lockwood won't let me live it down if I come empty handed. : You know, a room full of women clambering to win a date with me, sounds tasty. ---- : : Hes fine. : He's Damon. : Maybe this heartache will be good for him, it will remind him that he has one, even if it doesn't beat. ---- :Carol Lockwood: Do you have any hobbies? Do you like to travel? : Oh yeah. L.A, New York..A couple of years ago I was in North Carolina, near the Duke campus actually. I think..I think Alaric went to school there, didn't you Rick? Yea, except I know your wife did. I had a drink with her once. She was..she was a great girl. Did I ever tell you that? Cause she was..Delicious..Mmm..mm..mm. ---- : : This is a shame. We're kindred spirits bitten by the women we love. Unrequited love sucks. Sounds like I got a lung, which means I get to sit here and watch you die. Gallery Videos Pictures 115.jpg|Alaric and Jenna kiss. normal_afgm002.jpg|Alaric Saltzman. A-Few-Good-Men-5.jpg|Stefan with Alaric about Damon 392916.jpg|Elena and Jenna Alaric and Isobel.jpg|Alaric's Flashback Jenna-Alaric-jenna-and-alaric-13377125-800-572.jpg|Jenna talks about Isobel Isobelbed.jpg|Isobel Alaricbed.jpg|Alaric in bed talking to Isobel 1x15-A-Few-Good-Men-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-20372968-1280-720.jpg 1x15-A-Few-Good-Men-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-20380421-1280-720.jpg 2ebxttk5.jpg 014.jpg 0057361018c.jpg A-Few-Good-Men-1x15-the-vampire-diaries-ships-12811820-1248-704.jpg caroline-and-matt_500x352.jpg Episode-15-A-few-good-men-stills-the-vampire-diaries-10731028-500-333.jpg ian3.jpg images45484.jpg normal_tvd115004.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-A-Few-Good-Men-1x15-the-vampire-diaries-11087361-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-A-Few-Good-Men-1x15-the-vampire-diaries-11111425-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-S01E15-A-Few-Good-Men-Promo-Image-12.jpg THE-VAMPIRE-457DIARIES-Series-A-Few-Good-Men-10.jpg tumblr_lyi1rmVSGh1qfo63mo2_400.gif vd15.jpg vd114b_1296b-jpg-7f8ee55f-t3.jpg Stelena-stefan-and-elena-31289323-400-450.jpg See Also fr:Episode 1x15 : Toutes les vérités Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 1 Category:Flashback episodes